


You're My Best Friend

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Requested by the lovely Lady Dudley, who writes amazing Michael/Jackie fanfics over at ff.net. I'm sorry for the wait.
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/ Jackie Reid
Kudos: 2





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the lovely Lady Dudley, who writes amazing Michael/Jackie fanfics over at ff.net. I'm sorry for the wait.

[Michael & Jackie - You're My Best Friend](https://vimeo.com/408092591) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
